Вставь мне анонимно
by susanivanova12
Summary: Каждые несколько недель Джим дает экипажу увольнительные и сам ходит. В какой-то момент каждый раз, спускаясь на планету, Джим теряет сознание и приходит в себя связанным. Кто-то трахает его до звездочек в глазах. Джим пытается выяснить, кто это


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: NC-17

**Пейринг**: Кирк, Спок, Маккой

**Жанр**: АУ, юмор, оос, ребут

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: заявка с IDIKink: Ребут, Спок/Кирк

Пятилетняя миссия идет вот уже несколько месяцев. И каждые несколько недель Джим, как хороший капитан, дает экипажу увольнительные. Ну и сам ходит, как же без этого. И он совсем не против секса на один раз с кем-нибудь в увольнительной.

В какой-то момент, каждый раз, спускаясь на планету, примерно в середине ночи Джим теряет сознание и приходит в себя в некой комнате с завязанными глазами. И кто-то спокойный и сильный трахает его во все дыры до звездочек в глазах. Сначала Джим еще сопротивляется, но этот кто-то умело доводит его, так что в полной мере изнасилованием это назвать нельзя.

Потом Джим начинает ждать каждую увольнительную, строит догадки, но ничего никому не рассказывает.

В итоге выясняется, что это Спок, как именно и какова реакция Джима - на усмотрение автора.

Кинк на ощущения Джима, рейтинг чем выше - тем лучше.

**Статус**: закончен

**Вставь мне анонимно**

То, что в последнее время Джим пристрастился к мужчинам, никого из экипажа не удивило. Собственно, а что такого? Современный мир давно вышел за рамки пуританства, земляне занимались сексом с орионцами, вулканцами, сотней других рас, так что та новая… как ее?.. пента-как-то-там особо среди прочих не выделялась. Ну, разве что гибкими щупальцами… или этими… щупальцами пониже, переходящими в…

Джим поерзал в капитанском кресле, вспоминая предыдущий бурный секс – до увольнительной оставались считанные часы. Хотелось встретить новую интересную расу или хотя бы уже знакомую, раздеться, нырнуть в пучину плотских удовольствий и кончать как заведенному до самого утра, насколько хватит сил.

- Капитан, приближаемся к Бета Гамма Дельта, - сообщил Спок.

- Ага, - коротко ответил Джим, стараясь не думать о том, что название планеты было несуразным, но мужчины Бета Гамма Дельты были сногсшибательными любовниками и, по ходившим среди офицеров Флота слухам, обладали поистине волшебным языком и пальцами, способными показать все звезды небесные тому, кто впустил бы их в свое тело.

Поскольку пункт 12 Устава, который занудный старший помощник не уставал цитировать денно и нощно, хоть и не запрещал близкие отношения капитана с подчиненными, но особо и не приветствовал, Джим старался придерживаться хотя бы одного пункта из тех, которых он не придерживался в принципе к вящему неудовольствию старпома. Если бы Джим мог, он бы переспал даже с Кинсером хотя бы из любопытства, но Джим не мог - Кинсер общался исключительно со Скотти, а портить отношения с главным инженером было чревато последствиями.

Джим отлично помнил тот единственный раз, когда его лучезарная улыбка вот-вот могла подвести своего носителя к тому, что Кинсер бы уступил любопытным капитанским пальцам… Взгляд Скотти и так не сулил ничего хорошего, а когда Джим попал под ледяной душ в своей каюте, сопоставить два и два было делом нехитрым. Кинсерова неприкосновенность так и осталась неприкосновенной.

Ниота считала Джима придурком, хотя вслух этого уже не говорила, Боунс считал Джима сумасбродным мальчишкой, периодически об этом напоминая, Спок и вовсе считал Джима идиотом, но никогда не говорил этого… но молчал довольно выразительно, словом, те, кто был Джиму другом или подругой, выполняли его приказы, защищали его жизнь, но близко не подпускали.

В стопроцентной гетеросексуальности Боунса Джим уверился в первый же день пятилетней миссии, когда получил от корабельного врача пристальный оценивающий взгляд исподлобья, взмах гипошприцем и довольно болезненный укол в шею с последующим напутствием больше так не делать, к доктору не приставать и выбросить все дурные идеи по этому дурному поводу из дурной головы.

Увольнительные начались после второго месяца работы в космосе.

Сперва была довольно забавная голубая планета с красивыми голубыми людьми, которые были… ну да, стопроцентно голубыми. Глаза Боунса нужно было видеть – это было нереально смешно, а что же касалось Джима, то Джим весьма неплохо оттянулся – все преимущество голубых людей заключалось лишь в голубизне их кожи и прозрачно-голубой сперме.

Потом были радужные амебы – создания наитупейшие, скучные в общении, но весьма забавные в сексе. Джим так и не понял, девочки они или мальчики, но ощущение упругой влажности вокруг своего члена и внутри ануса были непередаваемы.

Конечно, Боунс долго ворчал на непутевого капитана, член которого норовил влезть в каждую дырку, бла-бла-бла, что-то там про споры и их размножение… Джим не запомнил эту часть из-за чувства эйфории… которое, впрочем, быстро сменилось апатией, серией уколов гипошприцем в шею, клизмой, строгой диетой и ворчанием о том, что «я доктор, а не нянька, Джим».

Развеселая жизнь капитана продолжалась ровно до того момента, когда началось нечто странное. В какой-то момент Джим понял, что стоит ему спуститься на планету в предвкушении бурной ночи с каким-нибудь красавцем, через какое-то время он обязательно вырубится, а придет в себя голым, с разведенными ногами и заласканным от ушей до пяток.

Это было довольно подозрительно, но чертовски приятно – темнота перед глазами, свобода рук и ног, чей-то влажный язык, ласкающий анус, длинные пальцы, растягивающие мышцы сфинктера и аккуратно поглаживающие простату, и…

Джим поднял руку, пробуя сорвать повязку с глаз – руки замерли у лица, как будто сдерживаемые невидимой веревкой. Впрочем…

Джим вспомнил расу, встречающуюся абсолютно на каждой планете, на которую даже не обращали внимания – настолько представители этой расы примелькались. У них еще были эти… сети?.. веревки?.. цепи?.. Спок знает лучше, а Джим мелочью никогда не интересовался. Словом, эти штуки работали от мысленного приказа того, кто надевал их на подопытного. Вроде бы, они применялись как раз в любовных играх?.. или для пыток?.. Спок лучше знает – это он разбирался в таких мелочах.

Язык его неведомого партнера коснулся крестца, нежные пальцы огладили мошонку и пенис, уже пробуждающийся от ласк неведомого искусителя.

Джим дернул задом, насаживаясь на волшебные длинные пальцы – его партнер едва слышно охнул, будто не веря себе.

Хотелось еще, больше, глубже, сильнее, хотелось, чтобы пальцы вытащили, вставили длинный, роскошный, умопомрачительный член прямо сейчас, чтобы…

- Да, так!

…кончить, забыться, а потом можно было бы снять эти путы или как их там – потом нужно спросить у Спока, у этой вечно холодной задницы… красивой задницы…

«Господи, как же я хочу эту задницу!» - мысленно застонал Джим, едва представив две упругие половинки старпомовского зада, то и дело мелькавшие перед ним на мостике. Спок мог оставаться занудой, ледышкой, зазнайкой, но по нему сходили с ума половина девушек и почти четверть экипажа парней – по этим острым ушам, по дьявольски притягательным губам, по роскошной заднице…

Джима приподняли, вытащили пальцы и сразу же в его анус ткнулась тупая головка влажного члена, раздвигая мышцы и проникая внутрь.

- А-а-ах-х-х… - Джим выгнулся в руках любовника, крепко сдерживавших его бедра. – Глубже! – застонал он спустя несколько секунд. – Двигайся же! – спустя почти минуту, за каким-то чертом данную ему внимательным мужчиной, чтобы привыкнуть к толщине и длине члена.

И любовник начал двигаться.

Перед глазами засияли все звезды небесные, складываясь в галактики и рассыпаясь золотыми искрами.

Ни один другой член не был воспринимаем Джимом с такой благодарностью – именно такой толщины, именно такой, самой сладкой длины, именно так глубоко, как бы хотелось, с нужной частотой фрикций.

Любовник трахал Джима как заведенный, тискал его как игрушку, оглаживал колом стоящий член, ласкал поджавшуюся мошонку, ставил на четвереньки, клал на спину, на бок – Джим дрожал от напора, кричал в голос, совершенно забыв все на свете – о названии той штуки, о которой знал Спок, о Боунсе с его извечным ворчанием на либидо Джима, о самом Споке с его ушами, губами, задницей, занудством, задницей, ушами, задницей…

До смерти хотелось кончить, но что-то мешало. Что-то, незаметное, неощутимое словно сдавливало мошонку. Джим уже выл от удовольствия и жажды оргазма, метался под умными руками любовника, умолял дать ему кончить, снять эту чертову штуку, но любовник, казалось, был глух к мольбам, продолжая вбиваться в Джима.

Лишь когда Джим болезненно выгнулся так, что хрустнула спина, ощущение легкой сдавленности на мошонке исчезло и Джим, так ни разу себя не коснувшись, бурно эякулировал с криками, слезами облегчения и содрогаясь как в припадке эпилепсии.

Губы любовника коснулись его живота в легком поцелуе, огладили мокрое от пота тело и пропали.

Впрочем, Джим горевать не стал: измученный долгим секс-марафоном, обессиленный, он смог лишь перевернуться на живот и уснуть.

- Спок, можно тебя? – Джим поймал старпома в лифте.

- Капитан, чем могу быть полезен? – ровным тоном поинтересовался тот.

- Эта штука… как ее… - Джим облизнул губы. – Невидимая, у этих… жвалы, черные такие, восемь усиков…

- Восемь лапок, капитан, - невозмутимо поправил Спок. – Полагаю, Вы имеете в виду ахранианскую сеть.

- Точно! – Джим хлопнул вулканца по спине. – Слушай, а где ее можно достать?

- Где угодно, капитан, - холодно ответил Спок. – Ахранианцы есть на каждой планете.

- Да? – Джим с подозрением взглянул на него. – Ладно.

- Я могу быть Вам еще чем-либо полезен, капитан? – голосом Спока можно было промораживать рыбу, сердце и душу.

- Нет, это все, спасибо, - Джим взглянул в темные глаза молодого мужчины перед собой, а когда тот вышел из лифта первым, облизал глазами линию его спины, красивое очертание обтянутого черной тканью зада, длинные ноги, и подумал о том, что у него, должно быть, совершенно умопомрачительный член.

С вулканцами Джим еще не трахался.

- Боунс? – глава медицинского отсека пристально взглянул на цветущее румяное лицо молодого капитана. – Что? – сразу возмутился Джим и на всякий случай отступил. – Я хотел спросить, ты знаешь об ахранианской сети?

Боунс взглянул на него еще пристальнее, причем его рука автоматически потянулась к поясной сумке с гипошприцами.

- Знаю, а тебе зачем?

- Интересно стало. А что?

Боунс убрал руку от сумки, но ни на миг не расслабился, оглядывая капитана.

- Джим, ты же закончил Академию с отличием.

- Я забыл.

- О паутинке? Джим…

Щеки капитана стали оттенка алой розы, безгрешные голубые глаза едва не наполнились прозрачными слезами в немой мольбе.

- Боунс…

- Ладно, но я поражен, что ты не знаешь о паутинке, - Джим развел руками. – Паутинку применяют уже лет десять. Сначала ахранианцы советовали ее для коррекции поведения детей, ну, знаешь, избавление от вредных привычек, таких как обгрызание ногтей, обкусывание волос или губ, а потом ею заинтересовались и взрослые – кто хотел бросить курить или пить, много есть на ночь, да много чего.

- А для секса ее не применяли?

Рука снова потянулась к поясной сумке – Джим отошел за кушетку, надеясь, что док не станет хватать его за грудки и нагибать вперед, чтобы добраться до его шеи.

- Откуда я знаю? – честно признался Маккой. – Наверное. А что, на тебе что ли опробовали? – хохотнул он.

Джим ответил широкой довольной улыбкой.

- Я так думаю.

- Пффф… - Боунс только фыркнул.

- Что, ее так просто достать? – недоуменно спросил Джим.

- Ахранианцы есть везде, - Боунс пожал плечами, - паутинка безвредна, совершенно безопасна даже для маленьких детей, она есть буквально у всех.

- Что, и у тебя? – Джим хлопнул ресницами.

- У меня – в особенности, - мрачно констатировал Маккой.

- Тебе-то зачем?

- Чтобы больше никогда не видеть бывшую. Навесил на нее, когда в последний раз друг на друга наорали, а она - на меня.

Джим причмокнул губами.

- А мне достать сможешь?

- Высадишься на любой планете и сам найдешь, - доктор отвернулся, сохраняя на лице мрачную мину. – Все, Джим, выметайся отсюда.

Найти паутинку оказалось крайне просто – ахранианцы действительно были везде. Крохотные черные паучки, довольно симпатичные, неприхотливые, проживавшие как среди пустынь, так и в безбрежных водных просторах, перелетавшие с планеты на планету на своих тонких прочных паутинках, свернутых в кокон.

Джим нашел заброшенный кокон, повертел его в пальцах, но брать на борт не стал.

Его ум занимал совсем другой вопрос – кто использовал паутинку для фиксации Джима и для чего он это делал.

Джим снова очнулся в темноте, когда в очередной раз спустился в увольнительную на планету.

Повязка на глазах, которую нельзя снять, неуловимо зафиксированные руки и даже ноги, едва ощутимое давление на мошонку и почему-то на шею.

Достаточно подготовленный, растянутый, Джим стоял на четвереньках и ждал продолжения.

И снова ласки, язык, фантастический член, достававший едва ли не до печенок, железная хватка пальцев на бедрах. На него как будто заявляли права, клеймили собой, этими пальцами, губами, членом.

Джим снова выгибался под умелым любовником, просил еще, еще и еще, поражался тому, что даже так далеко от той планеты снова встретился с тем же самым мужчиной, что это мужчина знал, что Джим любит, как Джим хочет, что…

Джима пронзила вспышка догадки – любовник знал Джима, он следовал именно за ним, а поскольку такое проделать был способен только член его экипажа…

- Ох, боже мой!

…то этим членом…

- О-о-о… Глубже! Глубже! СИЛЬНЕЕ!

…был один из экипажа.

- А-а-а, да-а-а!

И, черт возьми, Джим хотел бы, чтобы этот член его экипажа был так же умопомрачительно хорош внешне, насколько был великолепен в сексе.

Джим оглядывал каждого члена экипажа.

Не то, чтобы члена – до членов дело как раз-то не доходило, что Джима огорчало больше всего.

К примеру, тот же Чехов – мальчишка, рыжий, кудрявый, неприлично симпатичный – Джим всерьез озадачился цветом его паховых волос, о чем планировал спросить Спока, поскольку Спок знал все, а если чего-то не знал даже Спок, этого просто могло не существовать – и вполне аппетитный. Опять же, член должен быть красивым, наверняка рыжим и аппетитным.

Или Сулу – узкоглазый, узколобый, узко… а там у него щелочка тоже узенькая? А когда Сулу кончает, он кричит по-японски или на стандарте?

Или Боунс… хотя нет, Боунса лучше не трогать даже мысленно – Боунс все чувствует, злится и может всадить укол просто из чувства обостренной тревожности за Джима. Ох, всадил бы лучше нечто поинтереснее, пониже и поглубже.

Или Скотти… хотя нет, Скотти тем более лучше не трогать – после того приснопамятного ледяного душа была явственная прохлада в каюте ночью и далеко не от отсутствия в ней горячего тела у капитана под боком. Скотти неровно дышит к кораблю, каждому проводку в нем и в особенности к Кинсеру. На остальное Скотти перманентно наплевать, если только оно не механическое, не летает или не издает изредка какие-то звуки из ротовой щели в верхней устрице.

Однако же, если загадочным любовником был Кинсер…

Джим протяжно и мучительно вздохнул – Кинсера хотелось до колик, потому что Кинсер был терра инкогнита, а никакой терры и тем более инкогнита на корабле Джима быть в принципе не должно.

Да и потом, когда перед носом голодного до секса капитана крутится упругая задница его старпома, Кинсер может подождать своей очереди.

Кстати, а зачем Споку паутинка? Волосы он не грызет, ногти тоже, бывшая, да упокоит вулканский господь ее душу, отправилась к праотцам вместе с планетой, вулканские связи в паутинке тем более не нуждаются. Что тогда Спок мог связать или ограничить? Эрекцию?

Джим даже завозился в кресле – его эрекция отреагировала на фантазии о другой эрекции весьма эректильно и уже почти болезненно.

Ну, не Ухура же его отодрала, в самом-то деле?! Хотя…

Джим оглядел ножки связистки, подумал о том, где она могла прятать страпон, почему все это время относилась к Джиму как к недоумку, на самом деле мечтая засадить ему… Нет, точно не Ухура – у нее же было со Споком… Хотя… кто этих вулканцев знает, может, они не против страпонов? Спросить бы Спока…

Спрашивать Ухуру Джим побоялся – во-первых, это нетактично, хотя где такт, а где – Джим, во-вторых, Ухура могла запустить в него паддом и не важно даже, что Спок тут же принялся бы занудствовать о нарушении Устава и покушении на жизнь старшего офицера, а в-третьих и в самых важных – Ухура была женщиной, а у женщины строение половых органов другое, удовольствие тоже, на пальцах длинные ногти, а Джима трахал мужчина с короткими ногтями. И КАК трахал! Сказочно трахал! Нет, женщины так трахать точно не могут.

Вот бы это был Спок!

Джим с тоской проводил уплывающую к своей станции мимо его носа роскошную задницу вулканца – он нарочно виляет бедрами или у него всегда такая походка? – и подпер подбородок кулаком. Хотелось вставить и хотелось, чтобы вставили ему.

Ох, скорее бы Бета Гамма Дельта!

Бета-и-так-далее, сам черт не разберет, почему так названная, оказалась красивейшим миром, полным удовольствий выше и ниже крыши – от очень укромных уголков, где можно было трахаться в тишине и покое, до целых площадок, где трахаться можно было на виду у всех, от высоток, чтобы можно было трахаться на крыше, обозревая мир, до низин, пещер и даже весьма комфортных ямок для тех, кто хотел трахаться, но боялся высоты.

Джим Кирк не боялся ничего и смело хотел шагнуть навстречу неизвестности и порно-достижениям… но на его пути к цели встала непреодолимая проблема. То есть как раз-то не встала. А если не встало – это всегда очень большая проблема.

В теории, надо было бы обратиться к Боунсу, но Джим не хотел теорий, Джим презирал теории, потому что по теории любой вероятности, Боунс засадил бы Джиму, увы и ах, не свой член – семь дюймов, легкое искривление-1 вправо, тяжелая мошонка в гнезде темных волос, - а очередной укол и не факт, что в шею, а рисковать чем-то наиболее чувствительным к уколам, нежели шея, Джим совершенно не горел. Была микроскопическая вероятность того, что Боунс нагнул бы Джима на колено, снял с него брюки и трусы, для верности, чтобы Джим не дергался, шлепнул бы по ягодицам, а потом засадил бы… но на практике оказалось бы, что этим опять оказался бы укол из гипошприца, а засаживать что-либо кроме крепкого, красивого, умопомрачительнейшего члена в свою задницу Джим не желал от слова абсолютно. Хотя член у Боунса… м-м-м…

Можно было бы обратиться за помощью к Споку… хотя с этим вышло бы крайне неловко – обратиться было можно, помощь Спок бы оказал в наилучшем виде, но, опять же, не факт, что именно так, как того хотел Джим. Но у Спока был весомый аргумент, Джим надеялся, что Спок его рано или поздно предъявит… хотя вон Ухура этот аргумент наверняка видела и даже ощущала в себе, но ведь она никогда не признается, каково это – спать под таким весомым аргументом.

Опять же рост интеллекта Спока могла оценить только Ухура – Джим вообще ни разу не видел, чтобы промороженный вулканец демонстрировал свой растущий интеллект хотя бы даже на грудь своей подружки. Чем, черт подери, они в каюте тогда занимались, чтобы у Спока внезапно возросло? Решали тригонометрию на скорость или препарировали трибблов?

Кстати, о трибблах… Говорят, у Боунса есть парочка… Попросить или не стоит, зная нервозность доктора? Он ведь опять полезет на Джима, а Джим хоть и не против, чтобы на него лезли, но гипошприцы – это как-то не возбуждающе. Хотя при правильном применении возбудить может даже гипошприц.

Интересно, а чем Боунс занимается с этими трибблами, когда его никто не видит? И каково вообще это – с трибблом?

Может, спросить или пожалеть свою шею, которую если не намылят, то обколют?

Может, все-таки спросить у Спока?

А что о трибблах думает Спок?

Да уж, триббл – это не Кинсер.

А что о трибблах думает Кинсер?

Джим подумал насчет опроса Кинсера, но передумал, подумав о том, что подумает о том, что подумал Джим, Скотти, а Скотти если думал – Скотти претворял свои думы в жизнь, а ледяной душ и промерзшая каюта в тот раз концом мучений капитана не стали. Вот зачем Скотти тогда подключил к креслу капитана проводки со слабым током, пуск которого по которым срабатывал только на голос Джима?

Все-таки, у Скотти с Кинсером определенно что-то есть, только о том, что там есть, не скажет ни тот, ни другой. Скотти – потому что не будет из принципа, а Кинсер вообще не говорит и уж тем более не с Джимом, чем Джимом и ценится.

Не опробовав волшебных любовников на Бета-и-так-далее, Джим впал в уныние, раздумье и спермотоксикоз, заперся в своей каюте и принялся мечтать о пальме первенства в постельно-прикладном виде спорта, Кинсере и Споке.

Боунс свалил на планету:

- Джим, я доктор, я обязан знать все местные болезни!

Коне-е-ечно! Обязан он… доктор он… Нет, доктор, конечно, в этом даже спору нет, Боунс лучший доктор, его хотят все без исключения капитаны. В смысле взять. В смысле взять на корабль. В смысле взять на корабль доктором, хотя Джим даже не стал бы держать пари, что Боунса тупо хотели взять во всех смыслах этого слова – семь дюймов красоты и легкого искривления-1 вправо плюс тяжелая мошонка - но его взгляды на того кудрявого с темными волосами говорили о том, что Боунс пойдет не только собирать образцы бактерий, но и очень многое может дать… преимущественно этому кудрявому с темными волосами и прозрачно-серыми глазами.

Джим готов был ныть от досады – значит, какому-то там кудрявому Боунс даст, а капитану, родной душе, можно сказать, лучшему другу, любимому пациенту – нет? Да чтоб Боунсу угодить в дыру!..

Джим застонал и повалился на кровать – зная Боунса, Боунс попадет в дыру с первого же раза, с превеликим удовольствием и даже не глядя, с него станется. И в дыру не времени, пространства или какую-то там еще, а в самую натуральную заднепроходную того кудрявого темноволосого с прозрачно-серыми глазами и высокими скулами.

По коридору прошли Скотти и Кинсер, причем первый активно обсуждал какую-то научно-проводковую муру, а Кинсер, который не отставал от него ни на шаг, что-то выразительно скрипел верхней устрицей. О том, как бы Кинсер скрипел нижней, Джим даже боялся думать – его боевой дух поднимался по стойке смирно, что существенно затрудняло процесс хождения по кораблю и вызывало неконтролируемое поднятие левой брови Спока.

Джим упал носом в подушку и тоненько завыл – хотелось на планету, хотелось Боунса и того кудрявого темноволосого с прозрачно-серыми глазами, высокими скулами и совершенно непроизносимым именем, хотелось Кинсера – ну, хоть в верхнюю устрицу на пол-шишечки! – и до головокружения хотелось Спока.

Половина экипажа благополучно свалила на Бету, причем первыми рванули те, на кого Джим бы сроду не подумал, что они из таких ретивых голубков, девушки ушли абсолютно все – Джим готов был поклясться, что в сумке Ухуры явственно проступали очертания чего-то сильно смахивавшего на мужской половой страпон, – так что на корабле были только дежурные, Джим, тоска Джима и неудовлетворенность анально Джима.

И, кстати, Спок тоже ушел или остался в своей научной лаборатории?

Пока дежурные развлекались, слушая звуки из установленных на коллегах жучков, неприлично ржали, а кто-то посмелее даже позволил себе вольность руками… сделав передачу на весь корабль, Джим слонялся по палубам, заглянул в лаборатории Спока, увидел там Кэрол Маркус и Кристину Чапел в позе, которой позавидовали бы два спрута, вылетел оттуда быстрее собственных мыслей о заднице Спока, покраснел и принялся жалеть себя.

- Никто меня не любит, - пробубнил всеми позабытый, всеми позаброшенный молодой красивый капитан, озабоченно потерев пах, прислушиваясь к звукам стонов, ахов, охов, влажных шлепков и взрывам хохота, доносившихся из динамиков. – Вот умру всем назло! – озлился Джим, когда услышал полный жизни и страсти стон родного корабельного доктора, которому, судя по вышеозначенным звукам было куда лучше Джима, который наслаждался жизнью, в том числе и половой, активно брал пробы спермы, слюны и прочих жидкостей того кудрявого, темноволосого, с прозрачно-серыми глазами, высокими скулами, непроизносимым именем и еще более непроизносимой фамилией, общей для всех Бета-и-так-далее-цев.

Жалел себя Джим долго. Сначала морально, потом не выдержал – все-таки звуки из динамиков сделали свое коварное дело – и пожалел рукой, но такой жалости было мало. Хотелось, чтобы пожалели как следует, глубоко, душевно, возможно даже, с пролонгированием… часа так на четыре или дольше. И хотелось Спока.

- Все, - решил капитан, кончив с жалостью, вытерев ее следы с ладоней, одернув джемпер и подтянув штаны, - нахуй страдания.

Пусть это было грубовато, зато полностью отражало тяжелое душевное состояние Джима и его самые заветные желания.

На Бете-и-так-далее трахалось все, что было живым, а что было неживым, на том, собственно, и трахалось то, что было живым.

Джим изучил новую позу, подглядев за Сулу, который действительно был узким специалистом везде и при оргазме кричал: «Кийя!», подучился новым словам от Чехова, выдававшим такие обороты на родном языке, что у трех его партнеров сворачивались в трубочку уши, губы и члены, чем Павел Андреевич был несказанно обрадован, как большой любитель пирожных-трубочка и, что вероятнее всего, имевший в своей родне тех странных людей, которые любили прикладывать к губам некие трубы и дуть в них, извлекая звуки, при этом поправляя на шее красный платок и значок с изображением некоего лысого мужчины. Платка, значка и тем более трубы у Чехова не было, но его рот в самом деле был занят одной из таких трубочек.

Джим даже позавидовал умению и мастерству юного энсина, который ругался даже мысленно, отчего в трубочку сворачивалось даже то, что свернуться в принципе не могло.

- Заебись, - выдохнул Джим завистливо, узрев фигуру своего горячо любимого и желанного доктора, которого сжимал в объятиях тот самый его подопытный бета-и-так-далее-нец, в самом деле красивый, длинноногий, совершенно голый, с шикарной задницей и, судя по звукам, виртуозно владевший ораторским искусством… или оральным? – Хочу Спока, - капризно протянул капитан, полюбовавшись на задницу кудрявого, на яркий румянец на щеках Боунса, на закрутившееся трубочкой местное растение – а разошелся Чехов! - и убрел в местный Дворец Наслаждений.

Возросший аж до пупка интерес капитана немного мешал ходьбе, увлажнял трусы и даже форменные штаны, болел и жаждал наслаждений. Можно даже со Споком, потому что Кинсер все равно не даст, а Скотти не просто подключит проводки с током к креслу капитана, если тот покусится на его ракушку, но и вставит такой пистон, что Джим неделю будет снабжать корабль энергией. В конечном итоге, просто насыплет Джиму в кофе той орионской Виагры, от которой можно кончать раз в десять минут без перерыва в течение тридцати часов.

По сути, Джиму хотелось даже Скотти, пусть и с Виагрой, но Скотти не расточал свою любовь, кроме как на любимую детку Энтерпрайз, любимую ракушку Кинсера и любимые проводки и прочую техническую муру.

Дворец поражал воображение, уши, глаза и член – дивная роспись и скульптуры, какие и индусам с их Камой С Утра не снились, фонтаны всех видов, расцветок и жидкостей – от одной у Джима едва у самого не фонтанировало, словом, тут было тепло, приятно пахло, еще более приятно звучало, а уж сколько приятного обещало – можно было только мечтать.

Джим Кирк мечтателем не был, Джим Кирк привык завоевывать, побеждать и брать… насчет брать – взять хотелось до черных мушек перед глазами. Желательно Спока, потому что если Кинсера, то за дорогую родную ракушку Скотти ему отключит порно-каналы в каюте и насыплет в кофе пыльцу карнийской нестоячки – растения, даже говорить о котором боялось все мужское население галактики. Карнию в срочном порядке объявили карантинной зоной, потому что пыльца карнийской нестоячки могла гарантировать прекращение работы одного из важнейших мужских органов всем, включая монахов и порно-актеров. Собственно, последние первыми и забили тревогу.

Побродив среди весьма занятых парочек, тройничков и групповушек, Джим удалился в самую тихую часть Дворца, где обещалось райское блаженство на всех языках галактики и еще трем параллельной Вселенной.

Джиму отчаянно хотелось покончить со всем, кончить со всеми и желательно в чей-нибудь невозможно привлекательный зад. Энтузиазм, которым был полон Джим, уже заметно давил на мошонку и мозг.

- Хочу Спока, - проворчал капитан, зайдя в альков с громадным сексодромом вместо кровати, кучей бутылочек на полках, туб, баночек, словом, всего того, что могло скрасить приятное времяпрепровождение.

Поелозив по сексодрому задницей, Джим не спеша разделся, огладил себя ладонями по груди и лег на живот, ожидая, что свершится чудо и да приидет по его душу, член и анус страстный вулканец.

Однако, даже спустя час ожидания и принятия красивых поз, никто не пришел.

Джим задремал.

Очнулся он в темноте, на спине, даже бессознательно обнимая ногами чью-то узкую талию и принимая в себя чье-то большое желание. Мгновенно проснувшись, снова ощутив на руках привычную уже паутинку, не позволяющую поднять руки выше собственных губ, Джим расслабился... то есть, напрягся… то есть, принял то, что ему щедро давали. А уж если Джиму давали, Джим никогда не отказывался взять, даже если, строго говоря, брали его самого.

На этот раз особо воодушевленно давали сзади, очень бурно, резко, будто обидчиво, молча, глубоко и так часто, что Джим даже думал, после каждой буквы своей мысли делая паузы.

«О.Ч.Е.Р.Т! О.Б.О.Ж.Е.М.О.Й! С.П.О.О.О.О.О.К!»

После последней недомысли, Джима вздернули, усадили верхом на член и чуть ослабили паутинку, позволяя рукам Джима коснуться ягодиц любовника и его лобка.

Если бы молодой капитан был более адекватен, изображая из себя наездника, он бы мог потом попытаться узнать у Спока, у кого из экипажа есть такие сногсшибательные жестковатые густые паховые волосы и упругие, аппетитные, сумасшедшее-возбуждающие половинки сочной задницы, но Джим был страшно занят и мало что соображал.

- Спо-о-ок! – у Джима от счастья и переполненных яиц вибрировало сердце, член и даже голос. – СПО-О-ОК! – и наплевать, в общем-то, что любовника могли звать как-то иначе. Хорошо еще, что не так экзотично, как любовника Боунса.

Джим выплескивал на грудь невидимого им партнера весь энтузиазм, эмоции и сперму, а тот все продолжал марафон, будто участвовал в секс-олимпиаде.

Джим уже готов был излить партнеру душу, отдать сердце и руку, хотя и не особо понимал, на кой дьявол любовнику рука Джима и какой-то внутренний орган; Джим кончался как человек и как мужчина, причем кончался очень громко, со всхлипами, довольно и бурно; Джим так хотел бы знать, кто был его любовником, но у того были иные планы – сдернув Джима с себя, он обхватил его за голову и всадил в его ненасытное, сорванное криками горло не менее семи дюймов длинного, горячего и вкусного удовольствия, которое Джим, разумеется, всосал, обхватив ягодицы любовника руками, сминая упругие булочки задницы в пальцах, клеймя их ногтями, порыкивая и сладко охая, а когда в его горло излилась живительная жидкость этого роскошного члена, Джим выпустил изо рта все семь дюймов, облизнул губы и потянулся вперед – руки уже привычно стянуло паутинкой – за поцелуем и, получив его, горячий, крышесносный, влажный, Джим уже готов был пойти на преступление и укусить эти сладкие губы, чтобы потом по такой ерундовой ранке суметь опознать его среди экипажа, но партнер его понял и отпрянул раньше, чем мысль успела сформироваться в сияющей торичеллиевой пустотой голове Джима.

Все, что Джиму осталось на память от горячего любовника – вкус его губ, ощущение его члена в глотке и заднице, и едва уловимый вкус его спермы на корне языка.

В связи с открывшимися обстоятельствами, Джим решил, что у него есть шанс узнать, кто же его таинственный любовник, не позволявший Джиму трогать себя, применявший паутинку для фиксации и, что вероятнее всего, таким образом явно отучивающий Джима от чрезмерного потреблядства всего, что только могло иметь половой орган.

Осталось только вернуться на Энтерпрайз и приступить к осмотру всех мужчин в душе или на камерах слежения в их каютах.

Спок, конечно, будет в ярости, может даже слегка придушить, Скотти обязательно отключит капитану порно-канал, если капитан хотя бы мысленно рискнет подсмотреть за Скотти и, не приведи бог – за Кинсером… который, вроде как, и не моется совсем и даже не раздевается, но вот что Джим жаждал больше всего – так это подсмотреть за Боунсом, которого, впрочем, он уже не раз видел еще в Академии, и за Споком, которого видела только Ухура, у которой какие-то подозрительные поползновения к мужчинам, проявляющиеся в нездоровой тяге к страпонам. Черт разберет этих женщин! Странные они какие-то и пусть бы держались от Джима подальше – все-таки настоящий живой… в смысле, принадлежащий мужчине член не заменит никакой искусственный. Хотя…

Джим проморгался, сняв повязку с глаз, когда паутинка на руках пропала, поелозил хорошо оттраханным задом по сексодрому и, обняв валяющуюся поблизости зеленую подушку, которая приятно пахла чем-то мускусным и пряным, потерся об нее щекой и уснул, даже во сне видя желанную старпомовскую задницу, Кинсера, исполняющего стриптиз у пилона, крайне недовольного Скотти, с ехидной улыбочкой подсыпающего Джиму в кофе нестоячку, и Боунса, трахающего того кудрявого и при этом заверявшего Джима в своей стопроцентной гетеросексуальности.

Просматривать записи с камер слежения не выходило – то мешалась работа, то шатающиеся мимо носа старшины – красивые девушки, влюбленные в капитана, может быть даже хорошие будущие матери потенциальных капитанских детей, но самого капитана не возбуждающие, - то Спок.

Спок не мешался. Спок контролировал каждый капитанский жест, каждый взмах капитанских ресниц.

Что оказалось еще хуже невозможности слежения за мужчинами экипажа, так это то, что паутинка явственно сдавливала мошонку каждый раз, как только Джим начинал засматриваться на каждую аппетитную мужскую задницу в пределах видимости.

Таинственным мастером секса точно не был Сулу – слишком тощий, слишком шумный и слишком японец.

Так же этим кем-то не был Чехов – в принципе не способный в состоянии возбуждения держать при себе словесный поток непереводимых идиом русского языка.

И не Боунс… хотя и жаль неимоверно. Боунс был до неприличия верным и свою верность он хранил только тому кудрявому с Беты-и-так-далее, иногда встречаясь с ним на Звездных Базах. Кудрявый бета-и-так-далее-ниец оказался крупнейшим в галактике химиком, но пока создавал лишь проекты бомб массового поражения. Не то, чтобы мировое зло, но уже и не добро. Боунс шипел на Джима, заверявшего любимого доктора в том, что «Но, Боунс, ведь я же лучше!», но любовника бросать не собирался, пообещав лишь, что если его кудрявый сильно расшалится, Боунс его хорошенько проморозит. Что бы это могло значить, Джим так и не узнал, но решил, что если док так сказал, док так и сделает, из чего следовало, что Боунс в хороших руках, ногах, заднице и рте.

Что делать с таинственным любовником, как его найти и главное – как понять, для чего тот использует на Джиме паутинку, Джим не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Брать консультацию у Спока не хотелось хотя бы потому, что хотелось просто взять Спока, но это грозило потерей сознания при пережатии нерва на шее в худшем случае, как вариант – удушением, и хотя Джим не раз практиковал игры с асфиксией, быть задушенным всерьез и надолго ему очень не хотелось, так что единственное, что мог сделать Джим – затаиться и выжидать.

Удобный случай представился как раз через очередные три недели.

Планета Пять-Четыре, райский сад, прорва растительности на радость биологам, яблок и прочих фруктов, теплый прием, теплые аборигены, теплая звезда, в лучах которой хорошо было ходить голышом, так что Джим, прихватив с собой паутинку, сошел на берег, вдохнул теплый воздух грудью, загодя оголенной по такому случаю, послал всех подальше и углубился в яблоневую рощу, надеясь найти на свою задницу не только приключений, но еще и один семидюймовый роскошный член.

Джим делал вид, что спал уже два часа, вальяжно раскинувшись на мягкой траве и дыша медленно, чтобы его любовник уверился в том, что он действительно спит. Маловероятно, что тот стал бы использовать какие-то приборы, чтобы удостовериться в увиденном, так что Джим ничем не рисковал.

Когда его грудь огладила чья-то неуверенная рука и сверху раздался тяжелый вздох, Джим понял, что действие началось.

На его лицо опустилась повязка, руки надежно зафиксировала паутинка, но Джим был готов и к такому. Не готов он оказался только к нежному поцелую – обычно его любовник не страдал излишней романтикой и сразу приступал к решительному захвату задней части Джима.

Как только послышался легкий шорох, означавший, что его партнер раздевается, как только Джим ощутил прикосновение губ к головке своего члена, он понял, что дальше медлить нельзя – паутинка, послушная воле Джима, крепко связала руки и ноги любовника, повалив его на землю, Джим резко дернулся вперед, практически упав на партнера и его губы уткнулись в мужскую волосатую грудь – минус сто двадцать шесть безволосых мужчин на корабле! Елозя всем телом – ладно еще ноги были свободны, Джим подполз выше, чтобы коснуться губами шеи мужчины, тронуть ее языком, почувствовать на ней пряность и едва уловимое эхо далеких песков.

- Я прав? – спросил он своего любовника. Тот промолчал. – Значит, я прав, - решил Джим, проследив носом линию челюсти мужчины и ткнувшись в ухо. Всего одного касания языком этого красивого уха Джиму было достаточно – ухо было острым, а из остроухих на корабле был только один член экипажа и, что важнее всего, этот член экипажа был красив, имел красивый член, умопомрачительно трахался, был умен, обладал магическими ягодицами и любил своего капитана.

- Спок, сними с меня паутинку, - попросил Джим, покусывая острый кончик, слушая тихие стоны вулканца и ощущая как его грудная клетка заходила ходуном то ли от испуга, то ли от страсти. – Спок, сними.

Джим не был уверен, что упрямец послушается, но паутинка исчезла, руки освободились от нее и тут же сорвали с глаз повязку, жадно пожирая открывшуюся красоту старпома – идеальное зеленоватое тело, длинные ноги, умопомрачительный член чуть более семи дюймов, ровный, гладкий, чуть зеленоватый и подрагивающий. И большие испуганные карие глаза, смотревшие на Джима и явно ожидающие выговора, крика или чего-то подобного.

Джим не стал разочаровывать своего любовника – кричал он громко, воодушевленно, но лишь потом, когда освободил Спока, предварительно зацеловав его до полусмерти, чтобы расслабился, а потом оседлал самый желанный член во всей Вселенной, глядя в такие человеческие, выразительные, красивые глаза вулканца.

Как бы там ни было дальше, больше ни о ком Джим не думал, в паутинке отпала нужда, но сама нужда в горячем вулканском любовнике не отпадала больше никогда.


End file.
